DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1 ---- Before Stella could tackle and perhaps kill Amber, the deputy slunk away, causing Stella to snarl in frustration.---- Desmond blinked at Bengalfang. Where had he gotten all the prey?!Silverstar 16:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blade curled his lip, scenting as cats came closer. FlameClan cats! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:41, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Desmond approached Bengalfang with his jaws dropping. "Where'd you get all that?!" The trainee asked. "FlameClan, of course."Silverstar 16:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse stiffened, gazing at the two stammering cats. "What are you doing," He growled, confused. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Amber returned to camp, her tail held high.'Silverstar' 16:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at Bengalfang's prey at his paws. "Well done, for once, you actually did something useful." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," mumbled Bengalfang blandly, not knowing how to take the leader's words.'Silverstar' 17:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth stayed silent, gazing at the tom. "Where's Blade?" He asked. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw returned. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfang gave his leader a shrug. "I dunno, he wasn't with me."---- Stella returned to camp, lashing her tail slightly, twitching her single ear.---- Amber continued walking, pinning her ears to her skull.'Silverstar' 01:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth rolled his eyes. " Just what kind of responsive answer is that?" He hissed, his fangs bared and his claws unsheathed. "Find him, and bring him back to camp. There are a few things I need to discuss with him." Flamestar 22 18:52, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw watched. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) Blade stretched, annoyed at his wounds. He licked at them, but they stang like a wasp. He soon ignored them, heading back to camp angerily. Flamestar 22 20:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfnage gave the camp entrance a side glance, flicking his tail over at Blade. "He's here." He replied to his leader in a casual tone.---- Amber leaped over a log, pouncing on a mouse and crushing its skull. Quickly growing bored, she returned to camp with her catch.'Silverstar' 20:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at the battle scarred warrior. "Mouse-brain." He mumbled. "Where have you been? Did you at least do something useful!?" ` Flamestar 22 21:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ''He made our relationship with FlameClan worse, if that's what you call useful. Bengalfang thought to himself, snickering in his head as he twitched his whiskers.---- Amber eyed Bengalfang and Blade. "What happened?" She ordered.Silverstar 21:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ((How's that an order?)) Blade rolled his eyes. "I went to hunt, and stole some prey. Unfortantly I was attacked and chased out." He hissed. Flamestar 22 21:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) (She's ordering to get an answer) "By whom exactly?" Muttered Amber with a roll of her eyes, her whiskers twitching impatiently.Silverstar 21:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, but it was a brown tom." He grunted, continuing to lap at his wounds. Flamestar 22 22:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) "Interesting." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:17, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Blade rolled his eyes, preparing to stand up. Snaketooth lashed his tail, placing it in front of him. "So, are you to pathetic to chase a Clan cat out and show them who's boss? Pathetic! Your selfishness and discipline astounds me, Blade." He growled with a slight smirk. Flamestar 22 00:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out a snort. "I was thinking it would've been Hiddenshade, he's usual the brutal one in combat, he gets carried away." She growled through a narrow gaze.---- Stella stomped back to camp.Silverstar 00:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Shutup!" Blade snarled, meeting his leaders gaze. Snaketooth narrow his eyes, glaring at Amber. "Your pathetic Blade. Go back to your den." He said with a snarl. "I'll discuss this with you later." Flamestar 22 00:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw smirked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) "And don't talk to your leader in such a tone, or you'll lose an ear to replace Stella's." Amber growled sharply, dismissing Blade with a strong lash of her tail as she stood tall beside Snaketooth.---- Stella's tail tip twitched as she heard her name faintly. The cream she-cat was still adjusting to the lack of hearing.Silverstar 00:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "She doesn't even deserve the ear, but we'll give it to her." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Blade flickered a confused look to the two cats. He rolled his eyes and padded off. "I'll deal with him later," Snaketooth snarled. "I have more important matters to attend to." Flamestar 22 00:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Agreed, deal with him later, just let me in." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) ((Let him in? He's already in camp. >>)) Snaketooth nodded as Blade stomped to his den. He ruffled his fur as he bumped into Stella. Flamestar 22 01:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Ahh stella. Why are you here?" Rushclaw asked. (Into the fight.) ((Oh, okay. Just pointing out, Stella isn't in camp, you are...)) Flamestar 22 01:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC (Stella is in camp) Stella narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Um, I live here, I don't know if you do, but I most certainly do." She growled sharply, twitching her tail in annoyance.---- Amber ignored the sassy she-cat, not in the mood for engaging in yet another fight with her. She was growing tired, and needed some sleep after a long day.Silverstar 01:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw left for his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune sat out in the middle of the camp, the sun drying his fragmented pelt. He twitched his whiskers in amusement as Blade walked by. "Hey Blade. What's wrong? Cat got your tail?" Flamestar 22 20:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Amber trudged into her den with her ears pinned to the back of her skull, her paws dragging as she walked. To her pleasure, her den was now clean and free of Marcus's blood, and she now lay in her clean, fresh nest, fur ruffled and spiked in annoyance.---- Stella lashed her tail, paws placed firmly on the ground.Silverstar 20:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade hazed at Rune angerily. "What are you staring at!?" He hissed, slasing his claws through the air. Rune backed up, silently swishing his tail. Flamestar 22 20:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella watched the two toms, amused by their actions.Silverstar 20:31, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rune rolled his eyes and angeled his ears. "You, isn't that obvious?" He let out a small smirk, and a faint chuckled came uprising in his throat. Flamestar 22 20:42, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws while twitching her whiskers.Silverstar 20:43, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade lashed his tail, annoyed at the tom. He let out a soft moan, feeling the need to be patiet with him. "Shouldn't you be hunting and carrying out orders instead of yapping your teeth off to me?" He growled, chuckling histrically. Flamestar 22 20:47, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella, slowly growing bored of the conversation, shifted slightly, twitching her single ear before drifting off into thought.Silverstar 20:49, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rune ignored him. "Did some cat rip your heart out or something?" He spat, suffling his paws annoyingly, growing bored and arrogantly tired of talking with him. Flamestar 22 20:57, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella let out a bored yawn, rising to her paws and stretching before turning away from the two toms. "Alright, I've lost my interest, you two are booorrrinnnggg!"Silverstar 20:59, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade unsheathed his claws, letting out a snarl. "Hold your tongue, she-cat!" He snapped, placing his claws firmly in front of her face. Flamestar 22 21:00, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw fell asleep. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Stella let out a sassy snort. "Make me,"Silverstar 21:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "I don't have time for this," Blade hissed. "I'm leaving, maybe then you two will do something useful for once besides chatter your teeth!" Flamestar 22 21:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC "How is running away and pouting useful?" Retorted Stella, her tail lashing.Silverstar 21:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ((This time, please let Blade give Stella awful wounds because it seems like Blade is always weak when really he's a bosss)) "Shut up!" He called after her, unsheathing his claws. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." Flamestar 22 21:15, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Bruh, you already made her seem like a weakling by having Snaketooth practically kill her, no fight.)) Amber, annoyed by the constant blabbing as it was late, stormed from her den and shoved Stella and Blade away before the cream tabby could respond. "Quiet, both of you! It's night and time to sleep, not bicker like little kits! Walk away, now, both of you!" She snarled, watching Stella angrily flatten her ears.Silverstar 21:17, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade rolled his eyes. "Good, maybe now I won't have to hear the bickering of two pathetic cats who can't fend for themselves!" Flamestar 22 21:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke in the morning. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune sighed, not even bothering two sneer and argue with the two cats any longer. "Bye," He meowed, trailing off. Flamestar 22 22:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded out of the den, walking over to Rune. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) "What do you want," He meowed, his voice firm and annoyed. Flamestar 22 22:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "To know what was going on earlier." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) ((It hasn't even been morning yet >>)) "Blade was being nasty, arrogant and rude, as usual," Rune replied. Flamestar 22 22:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Can't wait until he is either killed or banished." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune nodded in agreement. "I'm going hunting. I'll see you later," Rune meowed, flicking his tail. Flamestar 22 22:36, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "See ya." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:43, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Stella quietly growled to herself, looking rather cross as she lashed her tail. She settled down in a dark corner with a shrew between her paws, gnawing at it angrily.Silverstar 22:48, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Bye." He grunted quietly, padding off. Flamestar 22 23:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw walked over to the fresh kill pile. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune moaned, simply and steadily padding through marshy fields. He spotted a vole, and leaped at it, but another cat caught it before him. "Hey!" Flamestar 22 23:08, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw nabbed a mouse and padded back to his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC)) Rune lashed his tail. "What was that for?!" He hissed, unsheathing his claws. Rubyclaw appeared, dropping the vole in front of him, nudging it towards him. Flamestar 22 20:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw ate the mouse with vigor. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) ((Vigor?)) (Enjoyment.) Scarletkit gazed around whimpering as she hung in Snaketooth's jaws. "Where am I? W-Where's my mommy?"Silverstar 04:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth let out an amused smirk. " Silence, kit." He hissed. He wrapped his tail around his paws, lucking a bloody gash that lie on his chest. Flamestar 22 04:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber glared down at Scarletkit, jabbing her in the side with a claw and making her wail. Grumbling, the deputy asked, "what do I do with it?"Silverstar 04:11, January 25, 2015 (UTC) " Watch her for now, and keep watch for an attack. FlameClan could strike at any moment." Snaketooth ordered. Flamestar 22 04:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded, ordering a group of warriors to stand guard. She took the whimpering Scarletkit to her den, having a few spikes guard it as well.Silverstar 04:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade lied outside the camp, trying to rest. He saw patrols of cats guarding the entrance. Why all the cats? Flamestar 22 04:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit trudged around the den of the frustrated Amber, ruining her moss. "When can I go home?"Silverstar 04:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Outside of the camp, Rubyclaw sat beside Rune, purring. "I thought I'd catch this for you." Flamestar 22 04:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Stella paced outside, twitching an ear as she sighed.---- Scarletkit sniffed Amber, only backing away quickly as the deputy hissed at her.Silverstar 04:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rune rolled his eyes. "You stole ''it." He hissed, lashing his tail. Not paying any attention to Rune, Rubyclaw paced over besidde him. "More for me then!" Flamestar 22 13:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, another kit, this one taller and well-muscled, made his way into the camp, letting out a loud, angry huff. "Where's my sister?!" He demanded with a little growl, his tiny dark gray tail lashing.'Silverstar' 14:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth sat in his den, letting out a strong, firm hiss. "Another one, eh? I guess two is better than one!" He yowled with a smirk, soon ordering Amber to grab the scrawny kit. Flamestar 22 14:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Why can't I have him?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 14:25, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) "Let go of me!" Snarled Stormkit, swinging in Amber's jaws, landing a blow on the face of the leader.'Silverstar' 14:29, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth grunted, ignoring Rushclaws question. He flicked his tail, flattening his ears and letting out a growl of frusteration as the kit drew closer. He yowled, feeling no pain from the tiny, worthless kit. "Pathetic!" He snarled. He watched Stormkit struggle in Ambers jaws, and ordered her to throw him into the den where his sister was. Flamestar 22 14:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) The few-days-old kit hissed as he was literally thrown to his sister. He immediately scuttled to her, pressing close to her and making sure she was ok.'Silverstar''' 14:36, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at them, lashing his tail. "Are all the patrols guarding the camp? Is everyone here?" Flamestar 22 14:38, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay